La tortuga
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: En esta época actual parece que ya no hay nadie que le importen las tortugas.


_Creí que ya no escribiría más de Moana, pero esta idea está pegada en mi mente desde que vi la película, tenía que sacarla de una vez. Y esto fue lo que me quedó. Espero de corazón que les guste._

 _Y si por casualidad hay algún lector aquí que lee mi fanfic "Mauna" les digo que lo continuaré hasta el otro año, lo siento.  
_

 _Y espero que si les gusta este fic puedan pasarse a leer más de mis historias, tengo otro par de fics de esta película que seguro les gustarán :D_

 _Ya, que comience._

* * *

 **La tortuga**

El mundo simplemente cambió, han pasado siglos desde que la magia acabó. En este nuevo mundo el cielo se llena constantemente de humo negro y el agua se ensucia. En una playa del mundo, como muchas otras, las olas llevan y traen algunos vasos y bolsas de plástico junto a otras basuras, adornando ese paisaje turístico de arena y botellas de vidrio.

El gentío se empezó a reunir en un punto en la playa, al parecer atraídos por algo. Una pequeña niña local miró con curiosidad y se preguntó qué era lo que aquellos adultos miraban y se amontonaban para tocar y tomar fotografías. La niña se abrió paso entre la gente mayor y más alta para poder saber qué es lo de lo que todos hablaban.

En esa playa nunca se veían tortugas, era bastante extraño que una fuera a parar ahí. Cuando la tortuga llegó a la orilla y fue descubierta, de ahí no la dejaron, todos se quisieron acercar, primero a verla, a tomarle fotos, luego todos querían cargarla y llevarla de un lado a otro. En esa tarde de vacaciones había mucha gente que venía de lejos, muchos querían tomarse una foto junto a la tortuga, divertirse con ella, observarla levantándola, volteándola, y como un juguete sin vida posaban sobre ella para fotografiarse. Todos lo veían y lo notaban, la tortuga no se estaba divirtiendo en lo absoluto, pero a nadie le importaba.

—¡Déjenla! ¡a ella no le gusta! —exclamó la niñita, tratando de llegar hasta la tortuga pero no pudo, no tenía la suficiente fuerza y voz para hacer frente a todas esas personas.

No eran sólo los adultos, también habían otros niños pero no eran como ella, ellos eran egoístas y todo lo que querían era jugar con el animal. Los niños vieron a la niña querer tomar a la tortuga y la aventaron lejos, diciéndole que esperara su turno.

Nadie escuchaba a la niña, quien estuvo un buen tiempo tratando de decirles que se detuvieran, que iban a matarla, pero no hacían caso. Sólo pudo ver cómo jalaban al indefenso animal, se burlaban, le hacían rayones y seguían con sus insistentes fotos.

La noche fue tranquila y callada. Ya todos se habían marchado. Hacía frío y estaba ya muy oscuro, pero la niña seguía ahí. Parecía que era la única que le importaba, la única que había intentado luchar por la vida de la tortuga. Y no era que fuera realmente la única que no quería que la tortuga muriese, sino que muchos otros miraron a otro lado para no meterse en problemas, según ellos, innecesarios.

Cuando la tortuga murió fue cuando todos sintieron remordimiento y luego lo olvidaron. Pero la niña permanecía, arrodillada en la arena con la tortuga muerta enfrente. Era una tortuga muy grande y aún así lograron maltratarla tanto, la habían lastimado a tal punto que poco a poco dejó de moverse. Ella sentía que pudo haber hecho más, pero había fracasado, por lo que su llanto era fuerte y desconsolado.

Las lágrimas de la pequeña no paraban, aunque apenas pudiese escuchar sus propios sollozos a causa del ruido de las olas. Ella sólo quería llorar más, quería saber por qué todo había sido tan injusto, por qué la tortuga tuvo que morir, no entendía por qué la gente era así de mala. Sólo quería llorar aún más fuerte aunque sabía que eso no cambiaba nada, pero necesitaba algún consuelo a ese dolor, a esa impotencia. Que le respondieran qué debería hacer ahora.

Un tenue resplandor azulado frente a ella le hizo levantar la cara y aclararse los ojos lagrimosos. Contuvo el aliento al ver la luminiscencia en las pequeñas olas, un delicado brillo celestial en el agua que se acercaba y se hacía más intenso con cada ida y vuelta del oleaje.

La cristalina agua llegó hasta ella, mojando sus piernas y manos. Era el agua más reluciente y pura que había visto jamás. El agua llegó más y cuando ella comenzó a pensar en ponerse de pie, notó que el agua empezaba a cubrir a la tortuga, empezando a llevársela delicadamente hacia el océano, el cual ahora parecía brillar tanto como la Luna.

Se levantó para ver el cuerpo de la tortuga alejarse lejos de la orilla dentro de esas translucidas aguas. La ola celestial se alzó sobre ella. Sin saber ni preguntarse, sólo dio un paso hacia el frente y el agua retrocedió, formando un camino. Ella se adentró más en el océano y pronto se encontró rodeada de un muro de agua que reflejaba una luz preciosa y divina. Por un momento pudo ver como si fuera un sueño, los peces, los caracoles y la vida nadando a su alrededor.

El agua se acercó a su rostro como si la observara, ella extendió su mano para tocarla, consiguiendo así ser salpicada por el agua, después soltó una risa. No era tan pequeña como para no entender lo fantástico que le sucedía, pero no era lo suficiente grande como para asustarse.

Observó tras el muro de agua, donde sabía que se había ido el cuerpo de la tortuga que no pudo rescatar. Su mirada triste fue borrada por el océano que comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

Entonces pudo ver frente a ella algo que se había acercado. Algo que flotaba en el agua celestial, lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarlo. Era un bello collar que le hacía recordar al océano por su brillante color azul.

Sin dudarlo estiró el brazo y lo tomó, lo acarició y observó cada pequeño detalle del viejo y precioso collar. El adorno podía abrirse, como para colocar algo dentro. Nunca había visto algo parecido. Levantó la mirada y sonrió a la ola viviente de agua, agradeciendo por tan lindo regalo.

El agua pronto devolvió a la pequeña a la orilla, la luz cesó y la noche volvió a como era antes. Pero esta vez la niña sonreía, observaba el horizonte con una mirada soñadora, el agua del mar y las estrellas del cielo. La niña colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello y se fue saltando con suma alegría hacia su casa.

No muy lejos de ahí, observando todo, sobre el agua estaba el espíritu de una mujer. El luminiscente espíritu sonrió con un suspiro, depositando toda su esperanza en aquella pequeña niña, esperando así entregarle algo de esa magia que el mundo había perdido.

—Hazlo.

Dando un último vistazo a las estrellas de la noche, aquellas que guían por el camino, el espíritu tomó forma de una gran tortuga y, dejando una estela luminosa detrás, nadó lejos de la orilla.


End file.
